


empty spaces

by deathlytireddan



Series: tumblr prompts [18]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012, Fluff and snuggles and all those good things, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving, a bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: 72. "Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now."and90. “I’m not buying ikea furniture again.”"Oh, really?" Dan laughs. It makes Phil's chest vibrate, not just from the physical motion but inside, where all his Dan feelings are stored and cared for.





	empty spaces

**Author's Note:**

> How could I not write about them moving into their first London flat with these prompts?? 
> 
> Also, sorry if anything is inaccurate - I don't remember a lot about how their moving in went.
> 
> warnings: none

It is hot. Beyond hot. Phil's shirt is disgusting, clinging to his back, and Dan's hair has stuck to his forehead, curled, and then stuck to his forehead again. Right now he's got his half his body out an open window, flapping his shirt. A great way to introduce themselves to their neighbors, Phil wants to say, but he keeps his mouth shut. 

Phil bends down to set the last box down, watches the moving truck drive away out of a window. "That's it," he announces. 

Now what? 

He looks around. This place is huge compared to their little Manchester flat. It felt like they were leaving more than just a home when he closed the door for the last time. This flat is a new chapter. He doesn't know if they'll be able to fill all of its vast spaces. 

He pushes the box out of the way a little and wonders what to open first. They don't have much furniture yet. An IKEA sofa had been delivered earlier, when they first arrived. That box looms large, sitting menacingly in the middle of the lounge.

Dan moves away from the window and looks around, looking a bit like Phil feels on the inside. He offers a nervous, forced kind of smile, purely for Phil's benefit. Phil does his best to return it. 

Dan claps his hands together, getting down to business. His curls have dried into a frizzy mop, and he looks rumpled and sweet. "Let's figure out what boxes go where, yeah?"

Phil nods, distracted. "Yeah, okay." 

Dan raises his eyebrows, asking a silent question.

Phil shrugs. Dan nods back, offers another one of those smiles, and then pulls his shirt off dramatically. Phil laugh, surprised. 

"What's that for?" 

Dan shrugs, hands on his hips, completely unembarrassed. "Just smile," he flushes. "I really need to see you smile right now. This is...y'know."

Phil holds out his harms. Dan is still sticky and stinky, and Phil knows he's just as worse. Still, they squeeze each other tightly for a long moment. 

-

In the evening, after unpacking most of their kitchen things and looking up a takeout place near them (it becomes a favorite for a long time), they tackle the sofa box. It's so huge, even in pieces. Bits of polystyrene get everywhere, clinging to Dan's hair especially, even in his eyebrow. Phil takes about a million pictures and would have taken two million if Dan hadn't stolen his phone and hit him with a piece of cardboard.

"Right, you," Dan says, ruffling his hair and trying to look annoyed. "We have a sofa to build."

"Yes," Phil agrees, mouth pressed together to keep from laughing.

Dan still has his shirt off. The cool evening air coming in through the windows is raising goosebumps along Phil's arms, but he thinks it's also from seeing Dan reach across the floor with those long, long arms, torso stretching with all that soft, warm skin right there.

Dan snaps his fingers under Phil's nose. 

"What?"

Dan has a self - satisfied look about him. "Help, please?"

"Uh. Yeah."

-

Phil's arms are in agony. He's stretched across the newly built, squishy sofa, arms over his head, the only position they don't ache in. It's lovely. It's like how a meal tastes better when you've made it, not someone else. He tells Dan this, while he's busy gathering up the bits of polystyrene that have gotten onto every available surface.

Dan shakes his head. "What does that even mean."

Phil turns on his side, palm under his cheek. He's not even going to want to move tomorrow, and they still have so much to do. Being an adult and having to do things like build IKEA furniture is horrible. "I'm not buying IKEA furniture again. Ever." he whines.

Dan sits next to him, apparently finished with his polystyrene quest, and shifts Phil's legs across his thighs. "Sorry to tell you this but we've got more coming in the post."

Phil groans. "Leave me here to die." He covers his face with a pillow.

Dan is silent for a long minute. Phil is about to move the pillow when he feels Dan move, settling between Phil and the back of the couch. He puts a hand around Phil's waist, finding Phil's hand on his stomach, laces their fingers together. 

"I'm glad we're here," Dan says, gently moving the pillow off Phil's face with a soft little laugh. "Together."

Phil sighs. He moves backward, closer to Dan. "Me too." 

Dan kisses his cheek with that soft mouth and snuggles up, yawning. "Oh, we smell so bad. Eww." 

Phil snorts. "Shower? It's big." 

"Oh, really?" Dan laughs. It makes Phil's chest vibrate, not just from the physical motion but inside, where all his Dan feelings are stored and cared for.

"Yeah. Plenty of room." 

"That sounds nice." 

Filling this vast flat doesn't seem so impossible now, Phil thinks, as Dan pulls him into the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!
> 
> tumblr: mylionbabe


End file.
